One Love Dagger's Version
This was written by SistersShiraandSkye https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VF5nDjQAM2I AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission *Dagger and Alize were taking a romantic walk* Dagger: it's so beautiful out today but not as beautiful as you are my love Alize: thank you Daggy *Dagger blushes* Dagger: I have something for you Alize: oh? What is it? Dagger: this (music starts playin and Dagger starts to sing) Dagger: (singing) You know I have to be honest It's like for the first time in my life My pride is not involved I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid to tell you girl that That I love you Believe dat! If I can't have you I don't know what I'm a do. Listen to me So many people never find the one That's why I really wanna tell you somethin' I really think this is it for me I really think your the one I need. 'Cause baby I done had them all nope. I don't want nobody but you (uh) no darling Honey let me break it down See we living in a lonely world Ain't cha tired of runnin' round Don't you wanna be my only girl Baby can I be the one you call When you tired of the lies And the truth is all you wanna hear Well if you swear Baby here I am! (Here I am) I'm yo man (I'm yo man) I came with everything you needed You and me undefeated until the end of time One mind, one heart, one love All you gotta do is take my hand (take my hand) We will stand (we will stand) This was made to last forever So let's say it together For the rest of time One mind, one heart, one love (oh listen baby oh) I'll give you all in worth from my head down to my shoes And girl if we gone work then I need the same from you I know that so many other dudes cheat but so many dudes ain't me Give me my pick of any dime And I'll pick you girl every time I just wanna break it down See we living in a lonely world girl Ain't cha tired of the runnin' round Don't you wanna be my only girl Baby can I be the one you call When you tired of the lies And the truth is all you wanna hear If you swear Baby here I am (here I am) I'm yo man (I'm yo man) I came with everything you needed You and me undefeated until the end of time One mind, one heart, one love All you gotta do is take my hand (take my hand) We will stand (we will stand) This was made to last forever So let's say it together For the rest of time One mind, one heart, one love (ooh) Love is hard to find But love is one of a kind And I got mines so if you got yours Then you know what you living for This goes out to all my lovers tonight And if you listening to my groove And yo baby's next to you tell'em You are all I need and I'll never let go (yeah baby) (You are all I need and I'll never let go) Never let go of you and hear I am (here I am) I'm yo man (I'm yo man) I came with everything you needed You and me undefeated until the end of time One mind, one heart, one love All you gotta do is take my hand (take my hand) We will stand (we will stand) This was made to last forever So let's say it together For the rest of time One mind, one heart, one love. (Ooh yeah) (Yeah yeah) You are all I need and I'll never let go Love, love (tell'em) You are all I need and I'll never let go (You are all I need and I'll never let go) (You are all I need and I'll never let go) * the music finishes* Dagger: so? Alize: (crying) that was beautiful Daggy! I love you so much! (Hugs him and kisses him) Dagger: I love you too baby (hugs an kisses her back) *the sun sets as they continue kissing* Category:Song Articles Category:Songs Category:Song Article Category:Song articles Category:Fanon Songs